


The Ringtone

by chamsie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsie/pseuds/chamsie
Summary: Modern AU, with inspiration from Sherlock BBCCaspian's phone goes off, and the ring tone startles Peter right out of his chair.





	The Ringtone

Peter and Caspian are enjoying a spot of tea while they discuss their class project when it happens.  Caspian’s phone goes off - Peter only knows it is the phone because the screen lights up in the same moment - and the ring tone startles Peter right out of his chair.

 

It is a moan: breathy, drawn out, and suspiciously orgasmic, the sound smooth and sensuous with a tell-tale hitch at the end. That alone would have been scandalous enough, but Peter’s face blanches because he’s almost certain he knows that voice.

 

“Excuse me?” Peter questions, incredulous.

 

Caspian seems just as confused as Peter is.  He blinks myopically at the blond and splutters incoherently.

 

As a ringtone is wont to do, it sounds again, and now Peter is certain he knows that voice because firstly he's grown up with it and secondly he heard it mere hours prior - over the kitchen table when Edmund had asked for the salt.

 

There is one moment of blissful incomprehension,  then the realization sinks in, and Peter is furious and confused, but mostly mortified.

 

 _“Shut it off!”_ Peter roars at Caspian.

 

The moaning continues - _dear God_ \- and having heard it several times, Peter can now parse out details he would have liked never to have been able to such as the tremble at the start and the slightly guttural quality at the end. It sounds suspiciously orgasmic still and Peter tries very hard not to wander down that line of thought any further lest he give himself trauma.  Not that this isn't traumatic enough.

 

 _“I'm sorry!!”_ Caspian screeches at him, scrambling with the device, face positively flushed as the phone moans once more before blissfully there is silence.  

 

The sudden quiet is deafening and Peter wishes desperately to sink into the floor, certain that his friend feels much the same.

 

“Why,” Peter demands harshly, “would you even use _that_ for a ringtone?”

 

Thank God it is Peter who had to endure this experience.  Simply imagining Susan or -  heaven forbid - Lucy in this predicament has Peter's brotherly instinct affronted. Perhaps it is an older brother thing or perhaps it is an only-between-men thing, but the thought of either having to hear that moan as Peter has had to is unbearable.

 

Poor Caspian looks ready to combust as even his ears and neck are blushing.“I a-appear to have been pranked,” he offers weakly.

 

“A prank?” Peter echoes incredulously.

 

Caspian fidgets nervously.  “Yes?”

 

“But _why_ would Edmund do this?”

 

It must clearly be Edmund who has orchestrated such a joke. Otherwise Peter must hunt down the pervert who has recorded his brother in such a  compromising state. The joke itself is very awkward though it is funny (or it shall be once Peter has gotten over the enormous embarrassment he is feeling). He still fails to see why Edmund would play such a prank on Caspian of all people though.  Such a sound is quite intimate and Edmund is rather private an individual.

 

“I- I’m not sure why Edmund would make it my ringtone- “ The other man stutters at him timidly.   Then he simply gives up and gapes dumbly at Peter, lips flapping but without words to accompany.  He does not know how to reply, and with sudden insight, Peter realizes Caspian is not embarrassed to hear the noise - he is embarrassed by the _context_ of his hearing it.

 

Peter feels like he is channelling his brother's sharp mind as the pieces slot into place.  Caspian is no stranger to the sound of his brother moaning, and unless his friend has never been the honourable man he’s presented himself to be, then the only reason that could be is because...

 

“You’re dating Edmund,” Peter states. His flat tone is indicative of his impression.

 

“Surprise?”

 

The blond breathes in deeply. Peter has nothing against Caspian, Edmund, or homosexuality, and this would be wonderful news if he’d had some warning beforehand. He is mentally unequipped to handle today’s excitements.  His baby brother...Still, he is Peter 'Magnificent’ Pevensie and he has been through more harrowing experiences than this.  “Caspian,” Peter says, “I am going to forget this happened, forget the whole thing completely, and I shall be appropriately surprised when you and my brother _do_ officially announce your relationship.”

 

He continues evenly, his friend sitting silent like a schoolboy being chastised by his teacher. “You shall remove that ring tone and _please_ , for goodness' sake, never use it in a public setting.

 

“And we shall not ever bring up why it is that my brother is your ringtone.  Alright?”

 

Here, Peter looks sternly at his companion, imploring him to react.

 

Caspian, too flustered for words, simply nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Wisely, Caspian does NOT tell Peter that it may very well have been Lucy who played such a trick upon him.
> 
> This seemed funnier yesterday night, when inspiration struck.


End file.
